


Recruited

by InikiMelset



Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InikiMelset/pseuds/InikiMelset
Summary: During a protracted conflict with Federation forces, a Cardassian officer makes a last-ditch attempt to turn the conflict around, which  has serious consequences for her. After being discharged from Central Command, clever manipulation of facts forces her to join the Order.Triggers: They will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter in which they occur.
Relationships: Entek - Relationship, OC & colleagues, Tain & various OCs
Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A Hopeless Situation

  
The harsh sound of red alert resounded through the corridors and cabins of the nine Cardassian warships that had converged on the system. Their commanders had been ordered to annex it by all means at their disposal. However, this order was more difficult to realize than expected. The conflict had gone on more than two days so far, with no one willing to give up.

The bridge vibrated again, the stars on the viewscreen seemed to veer upwards and to the right. Immediately after, a female voice reported a litany of damage caused by the impact of a photon torpedo; it was not necessary for the second in command to order a team of technicians to report to the afflicted area and effect repairs; personnel was trained to react automatically. However, the guls involved knew the situation was becoming critical, their respective crews stretched to the very limit of their capacities.

The conflict was becoming an unmitigated catastrophe; upon the squadron’s entering the system the commanders were taken by surprise as Starfleet had used a far different opening strategy, deploying its cruisers well outside of sensor range, distributed to form a three-dimensional net, effectively surrounding the squadron. Maintaining communications silence, they slowly began closing in the moment the Cardassian vessels entered the targeted area, then, once in sensor range, attacked the division from all directions without prior warning, weapons firing at will.

Via a closed channel, Gul Renor contacted the others. “Report: damage to the Kraxon.”

The same applied to the ships captained by Kerdal, Nador, Sherkan, Turrell, Melset and Denak.

“Lost warp,” was Ketaj’s report, “Impulse only.”

“Retreat to last position.”

Renor, the leader of the squadron thought _Outnumbered and outgunned_.

Sherkan and Nador both stated, “Severe damage. Only four of our ships fully functional.”

Denak pronounced the fact everyone was unwilling to address. “We have to decide the battle now, break through with the next exchange of fire. If not, we will lose more ships and crew.”

They quickly agreed on a strategy, and Renor directed, “No success? Withdrawal.”

On their respective bridges, all personnel prepared for this last effort, programmed trajectories…. Hoped for success.

For a Gul, defeat meant far more than loss of personnel and the disgrace of withdrawal. It meant analysis of strategy by the top echelons, detailed questions asked by a commission of Central Command’s elite strategists, and if the strategies and responses to the situation were found lacking, questioning in an interrogation chamber at Order Headquarters. At times, such debacles were officially ascribed to dereliction of duty and lack of commitment of those responsible.

On the bridge of his cruiser, Gul Renor was staring at the screen in hopeless rage: in spite of their efforts, their fleet of eight ships had not managed to break through, the Federation’s cruisers were rapidly advancing towards them, firing as they approached. He felt his cruiser sustain a direct hit, saw the navigator catapulted out of her seat by the force of the impact, but retake her post at once, not bothering to wipe the trickle of blood from a head wound off her neck. Renor did not order her to sickbay; she knew herself whether she could see to her duties or be replaced.

A blinding flash of light off to the side, … _Federation’s or ours_?

Transmissions disguised as static scrolled down his display. "Guls Turrell and Melset report further damage, Gul Ketaj’s ship has been destroyed. No survivors." His anger and frustration were carefully disguised when he hissed under his breath. “I’ve got eyes, saw the Rakatan explode.”

The situation as was indicated that they had no other choice but to retreat if they did not want to lose even more ships and crew. Humiliating as it was to be forced to withdraw, the guls were forced to acknowledge that they had met their match in this latest conflict with the Federation. What had just been lost could be regained at another time, although the task would be much harder with Federation outposts established throughout the contested system.

While watching developments on the screen he saw a series of phaser hits impact the Orissà, some plates torn from the hull float away into space, imagined crew racing to repair the damage. We cannot take any more hits like this, not without risking more ships and personnel. Keeping a tight check on his anger, he contacted the others. "Withdrawal to within the border. We rendezvous at Celtris I." When we have regrouped, our ships have been repaired and we assigned troops, we will return, and you will pay for every single Cardassian officer and troop who has given his or her life in this battle!

His navigator, Glinn Ferid, input the trajectory. The lead ship, accompanied by the others, changed course.

Within seconds the comm activated. "Incoming message from the Orissà."

"Put it through."

"Gul Melset of the Orissà reporting." There was no mistaking the anger in her voice.

"State your purpose." He said evenly, not responding to her concealed outrage.

Melset dispensed with formalities and said, "Gul Renor, we cannot withdraw now. We have sustained severe damage, but the same holds true of the Federation vessels. If we press on, we may yet be able to take this system."

"Gul Melset, you have your orders. One ships has been lost and now yours, the Orissà, among others, has sustained damage severe enough to make withdrawal necessary.”

Uncharacteristically, she insisted, "Gul Renor, I request you listen, my plan is feasible.” She transmitted it, couched in static. “We cannot give up now, not at this point. The moment we leave, Starfleet will take over and the system will be lost to us! We need it!"

Gul Renor quickly scanned her proposal. Too risky; if it fails, our squadron will be further decimated. He could understand her; the system had extensive resources that only needed be exploited, no sentient life on the planets; if they withdrew, all losses sustained so far would have been in vain; yet to continue the battle would possibly end in catastrophe.

"Gul Melset, you have your orders. Withdraw immediately to the rendezvous point inside the nebula. I repeat: Withdraw at once!"

The command was not acknowledged, she only went through her plan one more time. The situation was desperate. Guls Renor and Turrell had already withdrawn and Renor, her immediate superior, had given her a direct order. _Either realize my strategy or face trial for insubordination. I accept the risk, know this will work._

She turned to Major Tepek, explaining, "Some years ago a captive, Herven, told me that the Federation was wondering why none of us seek sanctuary in their Union to partake of a life of luxury, peace, prosperity and self-realization," Her intonation was derisive. "My dear Major Tepek, how about giving them such a traitor? They have been waiting so long for one of us to come in waving a white flag. No doubt I would be welcomed, given the best treatment imaginable at little cost to myself and my dignity as a Cardassian. Imagine, I would have all I could desire!"

Gul Renor still stared at her from the screen. _I have to put her on report for insubordination unless I want to face trial for betraying the interests of Cardassia._ "Gul Melset, withdraw at once. This order is final." _The final one before sending Security over to her ship to arrest her for insubordination…_.


	2. Last-Ditch Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one possibility of turning the situation around, and it is chosen, in spite of the risks
> 
> Triggers: one or two racist expressions
> 
> Note: The younger Damar's name is at variance with canon, so I made the entire family members of an ethnic minority who have preserved their own naming system (Last name, then first name), and take two first names, one as used in their ethnic group, the other a mainstream one. So it would be Damar Corat Avron...

  
Melset turned to the agent and said in a whisper, "I must speak to you, Major Tepek, there is one remaining option, and I am prepared to face the consequences should it fail."

They went to a corner free of listening devices only known to the two of them.

The operative who was on board the Orissà at her request realized exactly what she was planning, but wanted it verbalized so that procedure would be registered on the listening device in her area for later reference in case she was to stand trial.

"My plan is to pretend to defect, try to reach one of those Federation ships and request sanctuary. They usually lock onto a shuttle with a tractor beam to get escapees on board before an enemy vessel can retrieve them. In addition, beam-out will be foiled in my case as I have activated a blocking effect. The odds of success are not overwhelmingly good, but my shuttle only needs to be drawn in far enough so that my present for the Federation ship can reach its recipient. It is a small but exceedingly powerful mine disguised as a piece of debris; Var Desan who is specialized in weapons systems has built it. If successful, I can get out of range of the detonation. If not, I’ll have done my duty to Cardassia. Whatever the outcome, he should receive a commendation for his effort."

"What you propose is little more than a suicide mission. I have information that reinforcements are on their way, will take over where we have left off; we have not failed. The Order will protect you, now that you have informed me."

"Major Tepek, I know that, yet this option makes use of the element of surprise. If we strike now instead of retreating, they will be forced to give up, whereas if we leave, they will be able to entrench themselves and regaining this system will come at a very high cost. They have seen the other vessels begin withdrawal, and this one ..." she pressed a series of buttons, "...is now dead in space, helpless, vulnerable.”

All the while, the Federation ships were unable to tap into communications to obtain information on conditions on board the cruiser; apparently all systems were down and the Orissà now dead in space, ready to be boarded.

“We are being scanned,” commented the agent.

“I know. Major Tepek, we have no other option." In a very low voice, she added, "There is a data rod in my ready room, under the holograph of Loo’Wess. It has a message for my family; give it to my parents should I not return."

Briefly wondering, _Do Starfleet officers have this custom too?_ Major Tepek nodded.

She turned to Glinn Masok, "You have command."

With a salute, he took the central seat. The gul had made her decision whatever it was.

She ran into the docking bay, got into the shuttle and departed, edging out from between the bay's opening doors as if trying to escape to the forces of the Federation, using the impetus of the air that shot into space to get clear of the cruiser.

The Captain of the Shishaldin could not believe his eyes when he saw what was happening, "There! A shuttle leaving that Cardi ship!"

Melset opened hailing frequencies, called out, her voice hinting at despair, "This is Gul Masati Denaro. I request asylum! Lock onto my shuttle at once. I offer valuable information in exchange for protection. I am to be arrested, interrogated and publicly executed for questioning policy as soon as we return to the Union!" The static she had programmed to distort the visuals let them see just enough to recognize her fear; she had also seen to distortion of her vocal patterns so that they could not be used to identify her at some future date.

"Get as close to that shuttle as possible and open fire at the Cardis should they try to get it back," the Captain of the Shishaldin commanded. He turned to his first officer. "It looks as though the defector is taking quite a risk to reach us."

The officer smiled grimly, “Apparently the situation in the Union is becoming too unbearable, even for the spoonies.”

“Activate tractor beam.”

Before the order could be followed, however, the Orissà surged back into life and its own beam locked onto Melset's shuttle. _It is so weak, it can be broken at any time, with no damage to the L'Oacris._ No transmission to her shuttle, no threats from the Cardassian ship, but when Gul Melset felt her shuttle vibrate briefly, stop advancing and move back towards the huge vessel, she cried out in terror; as communications were open, the bridge crew of the Starship heard her. _That should convince them that I was hoping to get away. They are so compassionate and no doubt recall what we are said to do even to prisoners of our own kind, moreover, they want the information._

There was a sudden abrupt feeling of release, then a renewed strong vibration, a flash of phaser fire; the shuttle reversed direction, approached the Federation cruiser. She smiled to herself. _First phase of plan successful. Now to wait..._ When the shuttle was nearly in the docking bay, so close details of the interior were recognizable, she pressed the release. The shuttle recoiled from the force of the ejection when the mine shot out of its container. _Your decorative mine looks very convincing, Var Desan, as if this shuttle was damaged, too. Now to see what happens._ Her hands hovered over the controls ... a split second would decide her fate.

The mine’s impetus had it enter the docking bay of the starship where it detonated upon reaching the inside wall, disrupting vital circuits. Seconds later the tractor beam was cut off when systems failed and the shuttle shot away from the Federation ship. _Now to get out of range of the shock waves. It will be a narrow margin indeed._ The shuttle was sluggish, response time below par and Melset, apprehensive, realized that its material had been subjected to too much stress. Too much to withstand the shock waves?

Within moments, the result of the explosion became apparent in a chain of detonations: an expanding fireball of debris followed by a shock wave that would reach two or three other Federation ships as well, disabling those nearest the explosion. They would however, and the Cardassians knew that very well indeed, attempt to save the people in the escape pods before taking up the fight again. But the Cardassian reinforcements Tepek had mentioned were approaching, would reach the area shortly, making a Federation victory unlikely; they were not willing to risk as much as Cardassians.

Knowing that her odds of survival were low, Melset opened communications to the Orissà to call out the third verse of the Pledge given by Cardassian officers at induction into Central Command’s forces, shouted "Talsvar Kardassú!" in elation, rejoicing in her success as the shuttle briefly sped ahead of the waves, riding their advancing currents. _The system is ours._.…

However, the stress to which its material had been subjected had resulted in structural damage. The vibrations grew stronger, became a violent shaking as its engines destabilized. The last thing she consciously saw was a blinding flash of light from her station, followed by the force of sudden, extreme acceleration which pressed her into the pilot's seat. A hard impact, an explosion followed; she was hurled full force against the bulkhead...

The transporter team of the Orissà was on standby with Tepek at the controls, following events on screen, ready to beam their commander aboard; when the shuttle began disintegrating, he routed the transporter signal to sickbay where a stasis generator had been activated in case of such an outcome; the maneuver was a success, but the price to be paid high.

Dr. Nyson stared down at Melset who lay unconscious in the bluish light of the stasis field, then calmly entered his findings: "Severest trauma. Survival doubtful. Initiating life-saving procedures immediately. Patient to be terminated should condition deteriorate in stasis."

His assistant contacted the bridge, "Transmit following to Central Command Medical: Emergency admission to Order Section. Subject: Gul Melset of the Orissà. Severest trauma - shuttle explosion. Condition Red."

When Losir Damar returned from duty, he found a message on the intercom. "Gul Iniki Melset, in command of the Orissà, admitted to the clinic of the Order. Status: critical, in stasis; surgical intervention initiated. Expect periodic status updates."

"Notification received." The officer looked at the screen, calm in spite of the news. For now, his daughter was still alive. If she didn’t make it, the family of a Cardassian killed in battle was expected to show pride when in public, with grief reserved for the confines of home.

In spite of her defying Renor's orders his daughter's actions were considered an act of patriotism as expected from an officer. _Iníki, you have shown yourself a true Cardassian,_ was Losir’s thought as he transferred the message to his wife's station. Åvron would be told when he returned from his posting that evening.

To judge by the medical officer’s expression, there was little hope, and if she recovered against all odds, retaking command most likely impossible.

Gul Losir Damar opened a channel to the Order. …


	3. The Price of Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resident doctor is contacted and given orders by Tain; as he has received support from the Order in the past to pursue research and still does, going against the command he has received would be even more unwise than normal.
> 
> Tain and Tepek discuss further details of their plan for recruitment.
> 
> Triggers: Sterilization; blackmail, plans for artificially induced mental breakdown; methods for healing misused.

  
Six weeks later, the doctor in charge was evaluating the patients under his care when he received an urgent message.

“Dr. Khessano, report to your office immediately.”

He left at once, wondering what was so important as to interrupt his examinations of his patients. “Doctor Tekrem, take over patient Serakh; I should return soon.”

His colleague inclined her head, took the padd he held out to her and went into the next room.

“Director Tain, I am at your service,” he saluted when he entered and saw the head of the Order waiting for him. _Nothing negative, to judge by his manner…_ The doctor permitted himself to relax marginally.

“Dr. Khessano, it is most accommodating of you to respond so promptly. I have to make this brief as I am expected back in Headquarters shortly.” He looked around the room before commenting, “By the way, we can speak freely. All listening devices are inactive for the duration. To get to the point: One of your patients, the officer who was critically injured in a shuttle explosion, a certain Gul Melset… Status?”

“I have just examined her. The prognosis is excellent; surgery and regenerative treatment have been far more successful than originally expected so that she should make a full recovery and resume duty within two months.” The doctor was visibly pleased about his success as this case had been one of the most critical ones he had treated so far.

“My esteemed Doctor Khessano, I compliment you on this evidence of your exceptional skills and have instructions for you concerning your patient. She is to be given a medical discharge from active duty. Establish a diagnosis that cannot be contested. And one more little detail. Radiation damage to her genome makes sterilization of subject necessary.”

 _No, not this! That procedure constitutes a crime against Cardassia as she is perfectly healthy!_ Concealing shock, Khessano stared at Tain before saying very cautiously, “I have looked up her data in the repository of genetic specimens and the evaluation of her genome prior to effecting regenerative procedures. It is flawless, nor are any signs of irradiation to be found; Paragraph…”

“Spare me the details, the decision has been made.” Tain’s expression was no longer friendly. “For your information: this is not a request, but an order you are expected to follow to the letter. Is this understood, doctor? Nor are my reasons for this demand any of your concern. Be assured your final report will be read with the greatest of attention to detail.”

“Unable to retake command. Genetic flaw, thus sterilization… a most unfortunate development.” Khessano’s voice was even, his expression neutral, disguising dread.

“It would seem we have avoided a serious misunderstanding. It always pays to speak openly, doesn’t it?” Tain said the words with a smile but the cold, merciless expression in his eyes sent a chill down the doctor’s back.

Suddenly his expression shifted, showed pleasure. “Ah, yes. I must not forget... May I be the first to congratulate you on an exceedingly positive development, Dr. Khessano? The funds for your research have been granted. Whatever staff or equipment you need is yours to select, respectively to order as required.” With that, the head of the Order made a gesture of greeting, smiled, then left unhurriedly, without a backwards glance.

Within seconds, a barely audible click signaled that the listening devices had been switched on.

For some moments, the doctor stood in his office, stunned, before resuming his round of the ward. _Sterilization of a healthy individual is a crime punishable by 10 years in a labor camp! But if I do not cooperate,_ … he shuddered, knowing that Tain did not tolerate any form of non-compliance. Khessano had repeatedly witnessed exactly what fate awaited those who attempted to defy Tain’s wishes. Tain’s mentioning the support for his work was meant to underline his dependence on the Order’s director.

Some days later, he performed the operation after writing a report attesting to the necessity: radiation damage to the ovaries, resulting in mutations leading to nonviable fetuses that would spontaneously abort. Khessano looked down at the woman when everything was done, _Every single cell removed._ As if trying to feel her temperature, he touched her cheek with his hand, _I regret, had no way out, am in the hands of the Order._

The medic looked over questioningly at seeing the gesture.

“Medic Nadal, her temperature is norm, 39.2°C,” he said, waving the woman over. Her sensor arrived at the same result. She tilted her head very slightly, surprised.

“An important skill I learned in the field. Try to master it, make use of our ability to sense even the slightest source of warmth and its intensity – can be useful.”

Khessano turned away, feeling guilt about what he had been forced to do, and left the operating room. _Apparently this individual is a candidate for enlistment in the Order, slated for long-term deployments off-world which would be impossible if she had a family... The Order’s hospital gives me access to the most advanced facilities for research and treatment I could desire, but at times, the price to be paid for this privilege is entirely too high; she is not the first to receive this… therapy…_

As soon as Tain was back in his office, he notified Major Tepek who promptly entered, saluted, then waited for what his superior had to say.

“Well done, Major. The delay in beam-over was perfectly timed. She will survive but, and this is most unfortunate, be unable to resume command.” He faked an expression of regret when he added, “What a pity… she was a very good commanding officer indeed. I listened to the recordings made by the Orissà’s network of surveillance devices.”

Tepek commented neutrally, “Consistently furthered her officers and sponsored foot soldiers who showed potential for an officer’s career. Five are presently studying at the Academy with excellent results.”

The head of the Order continued as though Tepek had said nothing, “One problem remains: She could potentially decide to become an instructor at the Military Academy as she has the necessary qualifications….” He looked at Tepek, his expression one of disappointment. “Now that would be a quite regrettable outcome, don’t you agree?”

The major suggested, “Ah, precluding this decision should not present any greater difficulties. There is the Change of Command, the news about annexation of that system. Wouldn’t a brief celebration be in order? Granted, this is unusual, but an important step towards winning her, let’s call it… cooperation.”

“What do you have in mind?” Now curious, Tain tilted his head to the side.

“There is a certain drug which destabilizes the transmission of impulses in the hippocampus, the resulting imbalance provokes the symptoms of a massive emotional breakdown, its severity and duration depending on the dosage. This is followed by a phase of recuperation no different to the corresponding phase of the non-induced medical condition. This drug is metabolized completely within two hours after onset of the first symptoms, so, should a doctor display an unusual degree of initiative and test for it, he will find nothing.”

The head of the Order listened with great interest.

Tepek fell silent for some seconds before continuing. “A further plus: For a day or two after recovery, the subject’s emotions are very close to the surface, a rather humiliating condition.” He risked adding, “Doctor Khessano’s discovery is quite useful. What can be used to heal can also be used for other purposes.”

Tain's eyes glittered with amusement. “Excellent idea, my dear Tepek. And during this vulnerable phase one of our specialists, a psychologist, can take over. Finding the correct dosage presents a challenge however, so I propose leaving this part of the strategy in your capable hands.”

Tepek nodded in agreement before adding cheerfully, “I have accessed her physiological data thus can determine the required dosage; I’ll claim the honor of serving her and her adjutants at table in a sign of respect; after all, we cooperated intensively during her tenure. Thus you will obtain a recruit who will be most grateful to our institution for giving her the chance to continue serving Cardassia. If I may presume to suggest her mentor? Considering her profile and heritage, Entek would be ideal."

“That will be decided when the time has come.”

“Of course,” Tepek inclined his head in respect.

“Dismissed.”


	4. The Cardassian Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss of command and of fiancé, entire life upended.
> 
> Trigger: unquestioning, profound fanaticism

Slowly, after all phases of treatment had been concluded, regeneration completed, Dr. Khessano and his staff eased her out of the artificial coma, removing the various sensors and supports from her body as her condition gradually stabilized.

Ten weeks after admission to the Order’s clinic, she was finally conscious again and waiting for the doctor’s report. _Most likely I can return to duty soon._ She was relaxed and glad to be alive.

Khessano entered the room to inform her about the outcome. As was Cardassian custom, he addressed the facts at once. "Gul Melset, further tests are required to determine whether you can retake command. One fact, though, is already a given. In the course of examinations prior to regenerative measures, we diagnosed genetic damage due to radiation released in the explosion. Unfortunately it is manifested in the germline, thus precluding you from contributing to the population. Surgical procedures have already been effected; in accordance with the law, Gul Renor has dissolved your commitment." His phrasing was neutral.

The woman showed no outward reaction whatsoever to the information. Yet she had the feeling of once again being subjected to the effects of violent acceleration. _Gul Renor has been ordered to dissolve our engagement: a union that does not ensure healthy children is forbidden, as is a sterile one._ Trying for equanimity, she gazed up at the Cardassian precept inscribed on the wall. Duty to Cardassia Supersedes All.

Meeting Khessano's eyes, she answered, her voice steady, "I am most grateful for your intervention. Anything compromising the strength of our people must be circumvented. What has been done safeguards Cardassia. Personal circumstances are a minor consideration and must cede to the interests of the Union." Her voice was little more than a whisper when she added, "Cardassia's glory must prevail, now and always."

The doctor reacted with approval. "Gul Melset, you are a true daughter of Cardassia. I was told that you called out the third verse of The Pledge and 'Talsvar Kardassu!' when you realized what was going to happen. You will be examined tomorrow at this time and informed about the results immediately." After a moment, he added, "Your retaking command of the Orissà has yet to be decided."

He pressed a button on the monitor to call in a nurse, "You can get up and dress. There could be a slight tendency to vertigo which will be over within minutes. I suggest you use the next hours to rest."

With that he left. _A lie, all of it lies…_ He could only begin to imagine what a blow the news was for this officer whose patriotism and dedication were so sincere. _Agreeing to cooperation with the Order in exchange for funding of research ... it seemed a good decision at the time; I wanted to heal, but found no sponsors because my methods were regarded as unconventional. Tain had specialists analyze my work, said he trusted in my abilities. And now, my methods are being misused ..._

Procedure was a detailed scan of transmission of nervous impulses, coordination, reaction times, resistance to prolonged stress. Within a day, all tests were completed and evaluated. Once again in uniform and ready to either retake command or be given a medical discharge, Melset waited in the office, reading a report on developments along the border.

After some minutes, Doctor Khessano entered to give her an official datapadd. His expression was neutral as he sat down next to her.

"I regret to inform you that you have been accorded a medical discharge effective as of today. While regeneration has been successful, the extent of the injuries you sustained in the shuttle explosion has proven beyond full rehabilitation so that active duty is no longer recommended. If you are interested in the details that have led to this decision, feel free to read the padd; the information is not classified.”

He rose to go to the com which had just activated. “I am to notify you about the following: Gul Shengir of Central Command has scheduled the Change of Command for 3:00 hours tomorrow on board the Orissà."

She did not answer or comment. There was no need to.

Khessano added, "I have also been authorized to inform you that the system was annexed two days later by the squadron under the joint command of Guls Jasad and Renor and is now an integral part of our territory. The Federation suffered a crushing defeat. Due to your role in taking out, respectively damaging enemy vessels and thus improving the odds in our favour, your superior officer has waived charges of insubordination against you which would have led to court-martial procedures as would be his right. Derive pride from your sacrifice with the knowledge it was for the good of Cardassia; your act of patriotism will serve as an example for others to emulate." He added, “I must not forget to inform you that you have been granted two weeks of downtime due to the severity of your injuries.”

Happy about the good news, Melset rose to stand at attention and saluted. "A most positive development. The system has resources enough to at least marginally satisfy our needs. This information is compensation in full." She left without another word.


	5. The Cardassian Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss of command and of fiancé, entire life upended.
> 
> Trigger: unquestioning, profound fanaticism

Slowly, after all phases of treatment had been concluded, regeneration completed, Dr. Khessano and his staff eased her out of the artificial coma, removing the various sensors and supports from her body as her condition gradually stabilized.  
Ten weeks after admission to the Order’s clinic, she was finally conscious again and waiting for the doctor’s report. Most likely I can return to duty soon. She was relaxed and glad to be alive.  
Khessano entered the room to inform her about the outcome. As was Cardassian custom, he addressed the facts at once. "Gul Melset, further tests are required to determine whether you can retake command. One fact, though, is already a given. In the course of examinations prior to regenerative measures, we diagnosed genetic damage due to radiation released in the explosion. Unfortunately it is manifested in the germline, thus precluding you from contributing to the population. Surgical procedures have already been effected; in accordance with the law, Gul Renor has dissolved your commitment." His phrasing was neutral.  
The woman showed no outward reaction whatsoever to the information. Yet she had the feeling of once again being subjected to the effects of violent acceleration. Gul Renor has been ordered to dissolve our engagement: a union that does not ensure healthy children is forbidden, as is a sterile one. Trying for equanimity, she gazed up at the Cardassian precept inscribed on the wall. Duty to Cardassia Supersedes All.   
Meeting Khessano's eyes, she answered, her voice steady, "I am most grateful for your intervention. Anything compromising the strength of our people must be circumvented. What has been done safeguards Cardassia. Personal circumstances are a minor consideration and must cede to the interests of the Union." Her voice was little more than a whisper when she added, "Cardassia's glory must prevail, now and always."  
The doctor reacted with approval. "Gul Melset, you are a true daughter of Cardassia. I was told that you called out the third verse of The Pledge and 'Talsvar Kardassu!' when you realized what was going to happen. You will be examined tomorrow at this time and informed about the results immediately." After a moment, he added, "Your retaking command of the Orissà has yet to be decided."  
He pressed a button on the monitor to call in a nurse, "You can get up and dress. There could be a slight tendency to vertigo which will be over within minutes. I suggest you use the next hours to rest."  
With that he left. A lie, all of it lies… He could only begin to imagine what a blow the news was for this officer whose patriotism and dedication were so sincere. Agreeing to cooperation with the Order in exchange for funding of research ... it seemed a good decision at the time; I wanted to heal, but found no sponsors because my methods were regarded as unconventional. Tain had specialists analyze my work, said he trusted in my abilities. And now, my methods are being misused ...   
Procedure was a detailed scan of transmission of nervous impulses, coordination, reaction times, resistance to prolonged stress. Within a day, all tests were completed and evaluated. Once again in uniform and ready to either retake command or be given a medical discharge, Melset waited in the office, reading a report on developments along the border.  
After some minutes, Doctor Khessano entered to give her an official datapadd. His expression was neutral as he sat down next to her.  
"I regret to inform you that you have been accorded a medical discharge effective as of today. While regeneration has been successful, the extent of the injuries you sustained in the shuttle explosion has proven beyond full rehabilitation so that active duty is no longer recommended. If you are interested in the details that have led to this decision, feel free to read the padd; the information is not classified.”  
He rose to go to the com which had just activated. “I am to notify you about the following: Gul Shengir of Central Command has scheduled the Change of Command for 3:00 hours tomorrow on board the Orissà."  
She did not answer or comment. There was no need to.  
Khessano added, "I have also been authorized to inform you that the system was annexed two days later by the squadron under the joint command of Guls Jasad and Renor and is now an integral part of our territory. The Federation suffered a crushing defeat. Due to your role in taking out, respectively damaging enemy vessels and thus improving the odds in our favour, your superior officer has waived charges of insubordination against you which would have led to court-martial procedures as would be his right. Derive pride from your sacrifice with the knowledge it was for the good of Cardassia; your act of patriotism will serve as an example for others to emulate." He added, “I must not forget to inform you that you have been granted two weeks of downtime due to the severity of your injuries.”  
Happy about the good news, Melset rose to stand at attention and saluted. "A most positive development. The system has resources enough to at least marginally satisfy our needs. This information is compensation in full." She left without another word.


End file.
